Grimm on Earth
by lightningeagle1313
Summary: What happens when the Grimm are let on earth and have be dealt with by 4 untrained schoolkids?
1. Bella's change and Blake's letter

Grimm on earth

 **A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like.**

 **Also, this is set on Earth.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

 **Bella's change and Blake's letter**

I had just set off on my morning jog to reach the bus stop. A little later I had started running and noticed a weird sensation coursed through my body. I resumed my run and noticed I was going slightly faster than usual. The driver closed the bus doors and I flinched.

"Can you be a bit quieter next time please!" I asked in a slightly aggressive manner.

"Kids these days" he mumbled.

"What's his problem" I asked the guy sitting next to me. I can't remember his name. Oh, dear.

"Bella is there something going on because he closed the door normally to me." He replied in a confused manner.

"I must have imagined it," I replied in an equally confused manner even though I was sure it had been real. We all got off the bus and I headed to maths. I checked my timetable at the ned of the lesson. I had just had maths. Now I had geography and then P.E after that lunch then it was physics and history. I hated History although luckily I reckoned there was going to be a fire drill when that lesson began.

The rest of my day passed normally until I reached P.E. The first I begrudgingly did was take my hat off to see my hair had turned black. That's weird it's been blonde since my birth. Anyway, I didn't have time to think about now. Our P.E teacher called us all in and lined us up against the wall to play dodgeball. I was put in the lower ability team.

"Why miss?" I complained.

"Because you usually hang back in these matches and this might wake you up." She replied coldly.

I took my place annoyed among the other group. I made a half-decent effort to stay in but all the others just stood there like couch potatoes while they had up to 8 balls thrown at them at a time. Eventually I was the last one standing. Now one of the things I hate most in the world is losing; I started putting in my full effort to the task of staying in. I had all 8 balls fling at me at once. I slid under the first two and timed a perfect jump to avoid the next two being rolled along the floor. I saw another two heading right for me so I started going into a flip to avoid these balls again. Then I saw two more that I couldn't dodge in the air so I decided to cling onto the climbing frame and somersault over into a perfect landing. All the girls were speechless so I just threw the balls at them one by one till I won.

"How on earth did you do that" my P.E teacher asked me.

"I have no idea" I said truthfully. "it was instinctive like I'd done this before."

In truth, I have no idea how I performed those moves; They just came to me. One of my friends Rosie told me to "go watch RWBY. You matched Blake perfectly."

Rosie obsessed over anime. But oddly enough she was right. The stuff I had done matched Blake perfectly even down to the sounds I could hear when I shouldn't be able to. Is it possible that I'm somehow Blake? Stop thinking like Rosie, that's impossible. I head off to my next lesson after hearing the bell ring through my head hurting it immensely.

I barley can get any work done in Physics thanks to the constant muttering a can hear from my classmates. Soon after I reach History and wait for the fire alarm to go off. It goes off just when I suspected early in the lesson.

Ow, what's that pain? I feel the bell ringing through my ears causing intense pain meaning I could only just causing me to be able just manage to say the words "turn it off, turn it off. But the bell kept on ringing causing even more pain. The bell stopped and everything turned white and then black.

I groggily wake up on a white bed.

"Where am I?" I whine

"You're in a hospital. You fell unconscious to the fire bell." A nurse walked to over to me and said.

"Don't remind me" I ask now fully awake.

I see my bag is still on my back. I've got some books in here; I might as well read them. I open my bag and find a large black rapier in there identical to gambol shroud. There's a note below the weapon

 _To the person who receives this_

 _You have been tasked with the job of saving this world you are in it is the Grimm's next target as we have driven them from our planet. To aid in this task of saving the world I have transferred my abilities to you. However, you will need to work and train to utilise them after the first day of you gaining my powers. I also have written below the names of my teammates you can choose who you wish to transfer their powers into._

 _Ruby Rose:_

 _Weiss Schnee:_

 _Yang Xiao Long:_

 _Good luck protecting your world form Grimm._

 _Yours faithfully, Blake Belladonna._


	2. the first Grimm fight

**The** **first Grimm fight…and the next.**

 **A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like.**

 **Also, this is set on Earth.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

So, I arrived at the bus stop at 8:40 when the bus gets there.

What's the time please?" I ask.

"8:20" she replies.

I sit down and read my book Ninjas of love for 10 minutes.

"Hm what's this I've never heard of the" the nursemaid started

"Don't say it" I yelled

"creatures of Grimm" she said ignoring my warning

Just then two Beowolves burst through the door of the hospital.

The nurse collapsed to the ground

"And that is why you shouldn't have said it!" I muttered.

I checked my watch.

It was 8:42. That meant I had to face two beowolves with 8 minutes of knowing what I'm doing.

I immediately drew Gambol Shroud out of its scabbard. I brandished the rapier and jumped and slid along the light to be able to shoot the Beowolf by changing Gambol Shroud into its gun form. I change it back into rapier form just as I'm atop the Beowolf and slash down into the Beowolf and destroy it.

I turn my attention to the next Beowolf. I search for some form of weakness in it's armour. I found one in its underbelly. I simply waited for it to jump and slashed its underbelly to destroy it.

I walk out of the hospital with everyone agape in awe. Well they won't be for long. As of right now I must learn what I'm doing do be able to be even close to Blake's level. I had been excused from school for today so I head home and I think about what I need to get.

I need: A protective costume that increases Agility, a treadmill, a punching bag and eventually a partner and a better way to train. Also, I need to watch lots of RWBY.

There's just the slight problem that I only have about £500. I'd been saving up for a new laptop but I guess this takes priority. I head to the clothes store and decide I haven't come up with an original outfit yet.

So, I ask the shopkeeper "How much is it to exactly replicate this outfit" I ask nicely, showing her a picture of Blake's outfit.

"I'll need to measure you then I can tell you" the shopkeeper replied pleasantly.

I wait impatiently while she measures me and says it would cost £300. I give her my money and ask for the 'costume' ready ASAP.

I check over the letter after a detailed watch of RWBY.

It says I must train to be able to use these powers. I think about what I should try first. I don't have anything except Gambol Shroud on me so I examine Gambol Shroud and try and figure out how to turn it into the gun from which I could also use as a grappling hook. It takes a few minutes but I eventually figure out that I just need to use one sharp flick to undo the coil of rope.

The next day I had been told that if I went into School I would have to learn but I need to go to school to train my agility as it's the only real physical advantage that Blake has that I can train now.

I went to School wearing earphones with nothing playing just in case the fire drill went off again. I wasn't focused on my lessons. All I was doing was dreading the next Grimm attack until Lunch when I could actually do something. I asked for anyone to help me practice my agility by playing dodgeball. Everyone refused saying there was nothing I needed to practice. That was until I was approached by a girl in my maths class.

"I heard you needed someone to throw some balls at you" the girl, named Yana, asked.

"Yes please" I replied elated.

"Not a problem. Let's go to the gym" Yana bluntly stated.

"Thanks" I say when we reach the gym.

"You're welcome" she yells as she is currently retrieving the balls.

"So is this like standard dodgeball?" she asked.

"No" I reply "You throw the balls at me and I try to dodge them then I give them back."

"Ok" she responds.

She starts hurling the balls at me as though these are the last 25 minutes of her life.

I nimbly dodge about 6 of the 12 balls she has been throwing. After that, it gets harder she starts throwing between 2 and 4 balls at once. This is where I start getting hit quite frequently. We practice like this but I still make no improvement.

The bell rings and we head to our respective lessons. I have P.E and just before she leaves I ask Yana if I can practice with her again.

"Sure, anytime" she says before taking off.

I quickly get changed and am told we are doing Gymnastics by my teacher. That's when I realise what my agility problem is. It isn't speed its skill. I need to learn how to roll and flip and slide. I pass through P.E with the teacher down my throat for me not being as good as I was 2 days ago. Eventually I finish and head to geography and I learn that the terrain can be used as a weakness or a strength. Which is not what I'm supposed to be learning.

I lean over and ask Rosie who sits next to me.

"If I told that I now had the powers of Blake Belladonna and she sent me a letter explaining why would you believe me?"

"I'd probably think you were joking around" replied Rosie truthfully.

"Well" I said smirking. I had expected this. "I have this letter which is form Blake that says I do. Do you want to check if it's fake?"

"Yes" Replies Rosie a little to enthusiastically.

"Quiet or Sir will hear us" I whisper-yell at her.

I hand her the letter and she carefully scans it.

"It's not a fake."

"Guess I won't need to use this to convince you then" I said bringing out gambol shroud.

"Cool. Let me see the weapon. Oh, dear" Rosie says her attitude changing completely

"What?" I ask now on edge.

"Today is exam day. Lots of negative energy" she starts.

"Which attract Grimm" I finish.

As if the Grimm were waiting for us to figure it out a boarbusk hurtles through the classroom. Everyone jumps to their feet and I see the boarbusk charge straight at me and a peg on the wall. I swiftly untangle the ribbon around Gambol Shroud and aim for that peg. But I end up catching onto Rosie's arm instead. Rosie braced herself knowing what I was about to do. I swung above and around the boarbusk.

It kept on charging in the same direction.

"How do I defeat that thing Rosie I yell.

"Hit it in the back" Rosie replies calmly.

"How do I do that" I say in a quieter voice.

"Um" Rosie thinks. Then her face lights up and I know she has the answer.

Unfortunately, right at that moment the Boarbusk turns and charges again.

Rosie sees the situation and just yells "semblance."

Of course, I think for a few seconds and then directly in front of me is an exact clone of myself.

I don't want to risk another swing so I just crawl under the tables till I reach the boarbusk and I Stab it in the back with Gambol Shroud just as my semblance is destroyed. It disintegrates.

As soon as it finishes we head outside to find an angry principal waiting for us.

"and just where were you two" He yelled at us "The school is under serious threat by unknown creatures."

"Was under threat." I corrected "Oh and sir, they're called Grimm." I say before taking my place with my class.

"And how would you know?" he yells

"Because I defeated two before the one today. I also watched RWBY. That helped." I state.

"Detention tomorrow at break time" the principal yelled.

I didn't respond to this. I was too angry. I'd just saved the school and I'm rewarded with a detention?

The principal announces "unfortunately the school is closed due to the attack by the Grimm."

All the students cheered

"But you can come back tomorrow for more learning fun." the principal said

Everyone groaned

We all started heading home excited about school being over, except I wasn't because I was going to practice with Yana after school. Before I forgot, found Rosie and asked her

"So you believe me?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course" She replies simply.

"In that case," I state "would you like to be Ruby Rose?"


	3. Ruby or Rosie?

**Grimm on earth**

 **A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

Ruby or Rosie?

My response is "yes, yes, yes, yes."

"Hm I'm not sure "teases Bella

"Please let me be Ruby. Please!" I plead.

"Ok then" Bella says handing me a pen to sign the letter with.

I look down and find at the bottom of the letter, find the name Ruby Rose and hesitantly write the name Rosie Arkos:as soon as I do this I feel a weird sensation course through my body.

"Weird sensation?" Bella asks. I nod.

"Well at least you know what's happening," she complained "i had no idea." This lead to believe this sensation was to tell you that you had successfully received the powers

I start to run home and am surprised when I'm there in seconds then remember that I have ruby's semblance. I really need to find a way to deactivate this before P.E or the teacher would think some very bad things about me. I'm exhausted from the pressure of today so I sleep till around 6pm.

When I wake up absent mindedly turn on the T.V and see that my mum left it on a news report. I'm just about to change the channel when I hear the reporter say.

"The strange creatures have been spotted downtown near the only prison in the city." I look at the image being displayed. I stare in shock as I see a Grimm I have never come across before, that closely resembles a fox. I look around realising that if I want to fight the Grimm I need to get Crescent Rose. I see it leaning in a corner of the house. I pick it up, grab a belt to attach it to. Once that is done I immediately head out of the house, locking up behind me. Then semblance down to the prison while calling Bella.

"Hi Bella, come to the prison because there are Grimm!"

"I'm coming" she says Hurriedly.

I arrive and see the fox Grimm everywhere. I start to snipe them off with Crescent Rose but they notice me quickly and start disappearing. I start trying to deal with them but even with Ruby's powers I'm struggling to deal with them as they're coming from the shadows. Luckily just then Bella arrives and shoots directly behind me to kill a fox Grimm I hadn't even noticed.

"How'd you know it was there?" I question.

"Sensitive hearing," she replies before heading off to deal with the Grimm

This creates an optimal distraction and cuts my workload in half. I butcher the remaining Grimm by switching Crescent Rose to scythe form before setting up on an ideal sniper position and picking off what Bella hasn't noticed.

After a minute the police arrive and say "Girls this isn't area to be playing in."

We start to walk away annoyed that we aren't going to the credit. But we can't resist turning back around to see; we see that the police are using bullets and are having a hard time doing damage to the Grimm. I immediately semblance back. Bella sighs but follows me nonetheless. The police officers have backed into a circle. I dive into the action.

Obviously, the police officer notices and yells "hey I thought I told you!"

Just as he says this I kill the two Grimm that are about to attack.

"Still want us gone captain?" Bella mocks.

"No help us fight these things!" The officer commanded.

Then he realised he shouldn't be commanding us and asked "what should we do to help?"

Me and Bella say in unison,

"Try not to get killed."

We start our work on the Grimm. I switch back to using Crescent Rose's Scythe form and start on all the fox Grimm.

"How many are there going to be?" Bella complains while killing two Grimm.

"Prison will have attracted lots of Grimm!" I tell her "But I think we got the last of them." I say triumphantly.

The police officer comes and thanks us for keeping him and his officers safe.

He says "Here" offering money Bella takes it but I refuse.

I have a better idea. I ask, "instead of your money could you or one of your men teach me how to shoot properly?"

The police officer tells us that can be arranged.

I head home exhausted and i get home and my brother Joseph and my Mum are there.

My Mum is the first to speak

"You left the house without leaving a note. You are in serious trouble young lady!"

That's bad Mum only calls me young lady when she's really angry. Mum grounded me and I had to stay at home. What could I say, I'm sorry Mum I was out killing evil monsters terrorising the city.

I was watching T.V in the evening when i news report came on saying strange creatures have been spotted attacking people at a football stadium where a match had just finished.

I needed to get out without my Mum noticing which means I have to turn to my brother to get out through his window. Why did they have plant the tree on the left side of the house!

I sneak through my brother's room carrying Crescent Rose over my shoulder. I accidently knock over his lamp and he wakes up

"Rosie, what are you doing?"

"Um...Um sneaking out through your window. I'll explain when i get back."

"Ok." he says "kind of hard to argue when you have a giant scythe

"Um...um I'll explain that later too."

I call Bella on the phone. Her voicemail comes up "Hello, you've probably forgotten but I'm in detention."

So, Bella can't escape, not without my help?

I head down to the school and see Yana (my and Bella's new friend) hanging out watching RWBY.

Maybe I don't need to get Bella to escape.

"Um... hi Yana. Err do you want to have yang's powers?"

"Hold on" she says confused "How?"

I get the now crumpled letter out of my pocket and show it to Yana.

"No offense but that could be forged." she says

"I guess, but this couldn't." I say revealing Crescent Rose.

"Fine, you're right" she says scribbling her name next to Yang.

"Check your bag" I tell her.

She opens it to find Ember Cecilia in there and she puts them on her forearms.

"Come on we need to go" I say.

"How am i supposed to get there as quickly as you do"

I turn around and say "Bumblebee is there."

She gets on and puts on the helmet.

"See you at the pitch" I say.

"See you there."


	4. a visit to the police station

**A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

A visit to the police station

I try to gear up Bumblebee, Rosie probably got there before me as I'm still figuring out how to work the motorbike. I get the hang of it after about 5 minutes and go chase after Rosie. I arrive at the football pitch and see that she has already dealt with some of the Grimm. I bring the Ember Celica into its combat form and start firing at the Grimm. I get a direct hit on all the Grimm I aim for and eliminate all of them. I switch Ember Celica to its close-range form and start attacking the Grimm with punches and kicks that I didn't even know existed. Rosie appeared to be having a harder time than me missing most of her shots and getting lucky shots in with the scythe. It's clear that she's less skilled than Ruby. I'm so busy watching Rosie that I don't see the Grimm sneak up on me and I dodge back but not before it manages to grab a strand of my hair and yank it off. I suddenly become infuriated which is confusing until I remember that I'm Yang and therefore now possess her overprotection of her hair. Whilst this thought process happens I've managed to destroy all Grimm in the area except for one which Rosie snipes after 6 shots.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yea. I just need to say you get the powers of Yang in full for 24 hours and after that you must learn them. Also; I know I'm a bad shot. The police said they would teach me to shoot but they haven't let me in." She ranted.

"I think I can help" I said smirking "my dad is head of the police force. Let's go there, right now."

"Ok." Rosie said tentatively.

"I'll go on ahead," I say.

"No you won't" she says smirking and flashes off.

I'd forgotten about Ruby's semblance but it would've useful. I climbed onto the motorbike and headed off in the direction of the police station.

I arrived and parked in one of the spaces not reserved for the police. I entered and found an impatient Rosie.

"I've been waiting here for 5 minutes" she complains.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have super speed." I tell her. "Anyway let's try and find my dad."

We head into the captain's office and I find my dad there.

"Hey dad. The captains of one of your teams promised my friend they would teach her how to shoot because she saved them and they won't let her in and I know it sounds totally crazy but you can get confirmation form your officers." I say in one long breath.

"Ok" my dad replied, "I'll sort this out"

He walked into the station and asked, "who dealt with the black monsters."

"Grimm, dad" I informed him. "They're called Grimm"

The team stepped forward.

He started yelling. "You promised this girl access to our facilities and to teach her how to shoot accurately! You then go on to break that promise! You give that girl access to our facilities and help her right now or leave this station!"

The officers begrudgingly give in and hand Rosie a key to the target area and ask, "when do you want the first session?"

"It has to be when I'm here." My dad says. "Then I can check that it's being followed up on. I'm here between 6am and 9pm" I see the officer's faces turn sour when they realise their plan was foiled.

"I would like a session between 4pm and 6pm on a Tuesday and Friday." Rosie says surprising boldly showing me she'd been thinking about this for some time.

"That will be arranged." He responded firmly.

I checked the day, it was Tuesday. Very

well timed, Rosie. I asked Rosie about how I was doing kicks and punches I didn't know existed.  
Rosie explained. "You have Yang's powers for 24 hours, after that you have to train yourself to able to utilise these powers. I would suggest finding an activity that involves punches and kicks."

Soon after Rosie left to go to the training room as it was 4pm. I had an idea about how to master punches and kicks and asked my dad about it.

"Dad can I learn karate and boxing?"

"Why do you want to learn them?" my dad asked caught off guard.

"To defend myself." I say "and others," I mutter under my breath.

"Alright, I can arrange that for you." He tells me.

"Thanks dad." I tell him.

I was already prepared for his next question. What time?

"Between 4pm and 6pm on Tuesday for Karate and between 4pm and 6pm on Friday for boxing." I responded before he asked me.

"Thinking ahead, that's a good attitude." He says beaming.

I said "thanks Dad." and left on Bumblebee to go take a ride around the block. I'd never had a vehicle before and it felt so natural and easy. That's when I realised that because I had Yang's powers I knew how to ride a motorcycle. I added that to my list of things I needed to learn how to do. I'd managed to get around the block in the time of been thinking so I started to head home. I arrived and found my Mum waiting patiently for me. My Mum wasn't like standard mums. She cared about me but not what I did if it didn't harm me or my friends.

I crashed on the couch and idly watched some T.V. After that I realised that I needed to set up some targets in the attic to practice shooting so I found some old Kevlar bike tires of my dad's to be able to practice shooting with them.

I used two bikes and painted the two targets closest to me yellow and the two further away from me orange. After that I headed out to the motorcycle dealer and found someone willing to teach me for a fee of a pizza per hour. Weird fee but I didn't mind. After that I headed home and fell asleep ending the most confusing but best day of my life.


	5. The kidnapping

**A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like.**

 **Also feel free to guess which villain Ryan is.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

The kidnapping

I'd been waiting for 3 hours nervous about Rosie's return. She had some serious explaining to do after she ran off holding a fake scythe. I looked about in my room for my phone to call her but stopped when I found this:

 _Hello, we have selected you as you are a male with a strong emotional connection to a member of team RWBY._ I figured that strong emotional connection stuff had to be my sis. But how was she a member of team RWBY? Anyway, on with the letter:

 _The Grimm have already invaded your world by the time you receive this. You have been chosen to become Jaune Arc and to lead a group of 3 others of your choosing defending this world._

 _Nora Valkyrie:_

 _Pyrrha Nikos:_

 _Lie Ren:_

 _Faithfully Jaune Arc._

This can't be real. Rosie must be playing a trick on me. That scythe was definitely a fake she purchased online.

Just then she arrived back through the window. Before she can get a word in I ask,

"really you want to prank me?"

She tried to play innocent," I don't know what you're on about"

I handed and the letter and simply stated, "then explain that."

She sighed and then started talking. "I'm sorry but you are Jaune now. There's nothing I can do about it. It turns out that the world of RWBY is real." She states.

"Prove it" I command of her. I refused to believe this unless she gave me proof so she asked, "you never use this table, right?"

I respond with "yes"

She got out her scythe and cut the table clean in half. Then she shot in the initials R.A into each half of the table. After that she used super speed to reach the other side of my room.

"That good enough for you?" She mocks knowing that it is.

"You know the answer." I told her

I thought about this crazy new thing that I had unknowingly become part of as my sister had become Ruby Rose.

I thought for a minute and asked, "is the process reversible?"

"I'm sorry but the note means it's final," She says. She randomly tells me to "go check in your wardrobe."

I realise that she is holding a deadly weapon and I am not so I go and open my wardrobe. I look in and see a sword and shield in there. I get them out and hand them over to Rosie. She hands them back. "These belong to you." She tells me firmly.

I'm so confused right now. I tell Rosie that "I'm going for a walk around the block," and I set off. I return and I find her gone and a note left.

 _Bring us your prized jewellery if you ever want to see your girl again._

 _From Ryan Thompson_

I knew I couldn't show this to mum and dad because they would freak out. Instead I had a different plan. I would recruit Yana and Bella using Rosie's phone; which the kidnappers were foolish not to take, and try and get someone to become a member of JNPR. For now, I just needed to go to sleep. By the time I had got back home and read the letter it was 8:02 and I went to bed early as this has been the most stressful day of my life.

I awoke the next morning as stressed as ever and still wondering now how I'm going to explain Rosie's disappearance to my Mum. I see the time is only 7 and my mum doesn't wake up till 8. This means I can write a note saying that me and Rosie left early to get to school before lessons started.

I took Rosie's phone with me and looked in her contents, found Bella and called and explained the situation. I then did the same for Yana. Then I realised that it would be better to have a fourth member to have Yana and Bella be able to cause a distraction.  
So, I knew that I would have to try and enlist one of my friends. I couldn't enlist Rex as he didn't go anywhere without Natasha and I only needed one extra person which meant that I had to go to my other best friend (and crush) Paige to get help. I casually approached her and started our standard before school conversation.

"Hey are you ok?"

Paige had it pretty rough. Her rich parents basically left her unlimited cash and an empty house with no mortgage. If my parents knew that me and Paige were friends they'd kick me out of the house. She told me "I'm fine" then asked "are you ok?" So, I told her the whole truth about becoming Jaune and the kidnapping of Rosie and how I needed to get help from Bella, Yana and one other who I hoped could be her. "How can I help?" She asked, "I'm just a normal girl." I showed her the list. "What if you became Pyrrha?" I asked her. She picked up a pen and wrote her name next to Pyrrha Nikos. "There, it's done." She told me. "But why did you want me to be Pyrrha?" She inquired. "You're a master fighter and we need all the support we can get. This is the right move tactically."

"And how would you know that?" She asked.

"When I became Jaune I got his powers; namely his tactical ability.

I told her to go to her locker and she complied trusting what I said. She opened her locker and found what was now her shield and spear.

I hand her more food than her stomach can hold and tell her to "eat it all so that you can be sick and get off school." I then went to Bella and Yana and told them the same thing and gave them the food. After that we were all sick and allowed off school. The rescue mission had begun.


	6. The rescue

**A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

The rescue

We set off trying to get around the city as fast as possible. Yana used her bike which was bumblebee. I used my magnetism to move along in my shield. I took Joseph with me and Yana took Bella.

Joseph told us to search for an abandoned warehouse with windows so that we would find Rosie. We were checking our 13th warehouse and we found a guard posted outside telling us that this was our place. I shot out my spear and hit the guard.

Joseph sent out his shield and trapped the guards foot.

"Um… That's not what I was aiming for. I was trying to trap the guard."

"Well even though it wasn't what you were aiming for it did the job"

I told him.

With the guard taken out I texted Bella from Rosie's phone and said

" We've found the warehouse. Set off the distraction for Ryan."

We hid behind a row of bins and waited for the distraction to begin. We heard gunshots coming from Bella and Yana a mile away. Ryan rushed out of the building with his army of goons to go and check out the possible reason for those gunshots.

Whilst they did that we entered the warehouse to go and rescue Rosie. I Knocked out the guard with the blunt end of my spear. We climbed up to the balcony and we slowly entered inside to find ourselves surrounded by about 12 guards.

I immediately use my polarity semblance to get my shield and Joseph's weapons so we can fight these guards. I had just thrown my shield when I saw a switch on the side of my spear which says non-lethal.

I flick it and tentatively hit the nearest guard to me with a spear and it only seems to knock him out. I use my polarity semblance to find the switch on Joseph's sword and flick it. Then I yell to him

"Trust me you can use your sword now!"

He nods and gets his sword out and starts attacking the goons with it. With the new use of our weapons allowed we dealt with the remaining guards reasonably easily.

Once we had finished knocking out all the guards we went over to a chair where Rosie was being held gagged and tied up. I used my spear to cut her ropes while Joseph removed her gag and handed her Crescent Rose which she immediately grabbed. She was very thankful and wouldn't stop saying "Thank you"

I told her to "Stop saying and get out of here."

I used my newly named shield surfing (using polarity to transport us) to get me and Jaune out successfully and as soon as we were a sufficient distance away I texted Bella and told her that the distraction could end.

I checked my watch and it was only lunchtime so we could go back and finish school but I wanted to spend some time alone with Joseph (who was my crush) so I suggested that we just headed back to my house and chill out for a bit. Joseph readily agreed. We went back to my house and hung out in my front garden and talked. Joseph told me that he hoped his parents didn't see him because in his words

"Apparently, I was bad media for the family to put it bluntly."

Just then all the families milled out from school including to my horror, Joseph's parents with Rosie.

Joseph told me

"Quickly, look sick."

His parents passed and I thought that Joseph had gotten away with being at my house when they turned in shock and asked "Joseph why are you at Paige's house?"

Rosie mouthed "Sorry" to me and Joseph.

Joseph said "It was closer than ours and I felt really sick."

His responded, "But that's Paige who will negatively influence the family"

Joseph defended me and said "Well that girl has been my friend for the 3 years I've been at school."

His parents' reply was "Well then those 3 years of friendship had better be worth living on the street. I'm sorry but this makes us look really bad to our buyers."

And with that they left. I was dumbfounded. I told Joseph "I knew you said your parents would kick out for being friends with me but I thought you were exaggerating"

"Well don't worry I'll find a nice dumpster to live in" he joked.

"No you will not," I firmly told him. "I'm the one who's responsible for this so you're coming and living with me. I live in an empty house so I'll enjoy the company."

So, that day we went and got Joseph's stuff from his house and moved it to his new room in my house. I asked Joseph if he still had Rosie's phone.

He confirmed and gave it to me.

I added my number to it and then copied Bella's, Yana's and her phone number into my phone and created a group chat with me, Rosie, Joseph, Yana and Bella and titled it the team. I copied all the phone numbers into it and told everyone to add them to their contacts. I also stated that this should be used to communicate where Grimm attacks were. I then went over to the Arkos residence and gave Rosie her phone back. I bought some pizza and avengers assemble on my back home. I figured I would watch it with Joseph. I arrived back and found Joseph up in his room. He was clearly deep in thought. I roused him from his thought by saying "I got us a movie and some pizza. You want to watch avengers?"

He told me that that sounded good.

But before we started watching he asked me if I could get hold of some coms. I told him that I would look. But after that we just watched avengers and ate pizza. It was the perfect end to my stress filled day.


	7. What Bella's been doing

**A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like. Also, this is set at the same time as Yana and Rosie went to the football match.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

What Bella's been doing

I hate this new life. I've now been stuck in detention for 2 hours because I saved the school from the Grimm. However, this did give me time to plan how to better become Blake. I came up with a plan. Step 1 is to purchase a treadmill to increase my speed as I am supposed to have the highest natural speed of team RWBY. Step 2 is to go home and research free running associations that I could join as agility was another one of Blake's strong suits. Just then the detention ended and I was free to go. I immediately went outside and I saw Yana heading off on a bike that looked like an exact replica of bumblebee. I looped my ribbon around the bike and waited for her to get the hang of it. Once she did I travelled behind the motorbike like I was skiing. Unfortunately, I was knocked down just as she was turning a sharp corner. So, I had to run the rest of the way and arrived at her location just as I saw her and Rosie clear out the last of the Grimm. I stayed long enough to see Rosie speeding away and Yana chasing after her. I knew those two would be ok so I headed home to my dad. My mum had gone away on a business meeting so it was just me and my dad home.

I arrived home and hung up my bag and walked into the kitchen to find my Dad waiting and he asked me the standard questions of how are you, how was your day etc. I responded to them all with "fine." After that was over I excused myself upstairs and looked for a free free running course. I looked and eventually I found one at Zip line urban freestyle academy which was only 10 minutes away from my home. The next session was in 10 minutes which made it so I could get there on time for the session to start.

I arrived at the academy and lined up with everyone else. The instructor yelled out "anyone who's new here please step forward." Me and a boy stepped out. "Excellent" the instructor said "you can work with one another."

The boy approached me and said. "Hey I'm Simon. I've been going to the same school as you for four years but you've never noticed me."

"Well I'm sorry. You seem like a nice guy." I inform him.

We spend the next 2 hours learning a basic wall climb and how to fall into a roll. By the end of the session I knew him quite well.

"Tell you what as I haven't noticed you to make it up, in science I'll work with you for the next 2 months." I say to him

"Deal" he states clearly happy.

After that I head home and go to sleep because it being 10 in the evening. A phone call coming from Rosie interrupts me. I click answer and hear Rosie say "who are you and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Ryan Thompson and I'm here to steal your parent's jewellery." After that Rosie ended the call. I quickly went to my computer and looked up the name Ryan Thompson. I found him mentioned as a ruthless boss of a crime syndicate in the last three days. No-one rises to power that fast. Unless Ryan had become a RWBY character to. The only person he could be is Roman Torchwick. I quickly looked for what I could use as his downfall and I found out the key to his undoing. He lived with his mum. If this got out his days in the crime business would be over. I was just about to go and try and get him to hand Rosie over by myself when I got a text message from Rosie's phone. It had come from Joseph. It said meet at the outside of school and don't have breakfast. It turned out that Joseph gave us so much food that we were sick so we could get off school. It was a smart idea. We were looking for Rosie. I was precariously perched on the end of Bumblebee when I got a message from Paige via Rosie's phone saying they had found Rosie so we would be the distraction. I told Yana this so she stopped the motorbike and we fired gunshots to attract Ryan and his goons. I took out my 'blackmail' ready. We waited in the same location until Thompson and his goons arrived. I told Thompson "this has the secret to your undoing on it" showing him a memory stick. I then proceeded to climb the wall due to my new skill. After that I ran through a warehouse before diving forward into a roll. I kept running away from Thompson and his goons until I received confirmation that Rosie had escaped. "Enjoy the extra disc space" I told him throwing the completely empty memory disc at his feet before running as fast as I can before he realises what I've done. I went back home and waited for the end of school when my dad got home. He asked me all the same questions and got the same responses. We chilled and watched T.V until there was a knock on the door. It was Rosie waiting outside. She told me how she accidentally walked past Paige's house when Joseph was there and her parents kicked Joseph out of the house because it looked bad. She then explained that she left her parents because it looks worse to have one of your children voluntarily leave than to have one be friends with Paige and how she had been moving her stuff from house to house looking for a friend to take her.

"I'd love it if you lived here." I said ecstatic "but I have to check with my dad."

I explained the situation to him and asked if she could live with us. After hearing what happened to Joseph he readily agreed to this as the right course of action.

"I just have one condition" my dad says.

"What is it?" We both ask worried

"You have to share a room. We need to keep the spare room free for when we have visitors."

Rosie tells us not to worry about furniture as she brought everything she needed with her. Later in the evening she then tells me that that was due to her super speed.


	8. The start of SSSN

**A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

The start of SSSN

I was with my friend Nate and we were hanging out playing Halo when a weird list appeared and it said:

 _Hello, we have selected you as you are a male with a strong emotional connection to a member of team._ I'm not sure what RWBY is or how I have a connection to one of its members. Anyway, on with the letter:

 _The Grimm have already invaded your world by the time you receive this. You have been chosen to become Sun Wukong and to lead a group of 3 others of your choosing defending this world._

 _Scarlet David:_

 _Sage Ayana:_

 _Neptune Vasilias:_

 _Faithfully Sun Wukong._

I showed Nate the letter. "Check this out it's fake." "How do you know?" Nate asked me. "Dude, it's April 1st." "Ok, let's play along" Nate said "I'll put my name down for Neptune then we can throw it away." I agreed so Nate signed Neptune and we chucked it in the bin. After that I headed off to parkour training and Nate headed off to band practice. I arrived at parkour and went through the basic wall climb with my partner Bella. I went and got some stuff from my locker and I found a staff next to my stuff. I went back to see Bella and asked her. "Is this yours?"

"No" she replied. "Why?"

"Well it showed up next to my stuff" I told her. "I've never seen it before." "Did you get a letter today saying you were Sun Wukong?"

"Yea, but how did you know that? Did you send in the letter? That prank wasn't funny."

"That wasn't me pranking you. You still have the letter, right?"

"I put it in the bin. Please tell me you're joking about me being this Sun guy."

"No, it's real."

"Oh, man I need to go warn Nate. He signed Neptune for a laugh" I told Bella. I sprinted out the door and down to Nate's studio. I went in and found them in the middle of being attacked by some strange creatures. I used the instincts i didn't know I had to jump way higher than I should have of. As soon as I landed I stabbed the black to death. I saw Nate working with some sort of trident gun which he was shooting the blacks with. I checked and it looked like we had cleared the place. Nate's cowering band mates came out from under the table and ran away as fast as they could. I told Nate what I had learned and messaged Bella asking for her address to come talk to her. She gave it to me after saying that if I used it to stalk her she would knock me out. Me and Nate headed over to learn about these powers and skills and weapons. In short I had a lot of questions. I headed over to her house and found her there along with a girl wearing a plaited skirt and a red top and hoodie. "You're here, let me explain it all. I'm sorry. It's all my fault." She looked as though she might cry. "It's ok" I told her "these new powers are actually pretty cool, right Nate?" "Yea" Nate told her "at least I think so." She explained everything to us and told us to go watch RWBY. Just then I thought of something great. "How much money have you earned as a 'rock star'?" I asked Nate. "About $200,000. Why?"

"There's a place we could get. If we're going to be superheroes, we might as well have a secret base."

"So, can we get the place?" Bella asked clearly excited by the concept of a HQ. "Yea, it should only cost us $50,000 but it'll be kind of hard to kit it out." I explained "it's an old school."

"I need to go talk to Joseph" the girl in the red hoodie said. I'd forgotten about her and by his expression so had Nate. I asked "are there any villains in your line of work?"

"Yes" Bella responded "one, he's called Ryan"

I thought for a second "we need people who aren't heroes to buy it. Then he'll think it's nothing special."

"Hold on" Bella said. "I need to go talk to Joseph" Bella ran off into the other room before I could ask why. "Should we go?" Nate asked. "Yea" I replied. I quickly wrote a note: _Thx for the info. We're heading back. We live in apartment 240 in the Highwell building._

"Let's go check out the old school" I looked around. I saw the retail manager and feigned being an old student. "Um are you the retail man?" I asked in a calm voice. "Yes" he replied gruffly. "The old headmaster said to leave all the stuff for the new buyers"

"But we were just about to get rid of it"

"He said that if you didn't keep the school's resources where they were the deal was off"

"Ok, leave the stuff." The retail man yelled.

"There's another school that you may be interested in buying" Nate told the retail man. "My school is selling its old building and is interested in buying this new building as it's more central. I'll bring you the paperwork from the school tomorrow."

We left and I thought to ease myself we're preventing the destruction of the city so in the end we're saving more money than we lose.

We waited until it turned to night and set off from the Highwell building. We travelled for about 10 minutes before we reached the school. It was barred up. I was prepared for this and summoned up my clones who flung me over the edge into the building. Nate kept watch at the gate and would bark like a dog if anyone was coming. I went into the school office and found the papers to sell the school. I shoved them in my bag and was just leaving. I 'jumped' over the gate just as the guards approached where I had been. Me and Nate kept walking. I handed him the documents as soon as we were out of sight. We were all set for tomorrow.


	9. My first battle

**A/N: This is my first fic so please give me as much constructive criticism as you would like. Sorry for the short update but i have exams coming up so i'll be doing each chapter in 2 parts,one part per week and i will still be uploading my story on the 16th.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

My first battle part 1

Simon had done his part byproviding me with the parts I needed to get the school moved. Now all I needed to do was get the school documents to a retailer. I decided to stop in at Blake's house first though. I explained my and Simon's plan to them. They weren't particularly pleased but they understood what we were trying to do. You see me and Simon came up with the idea that we should develop a base of operations however the problem with their school at the moment is that there was only dirt underneath. However underneath where their school was moving to there was an old hidden facility from World War 2. Me and Simon had discovered it when we were in a detention for about a month. All we needed to do was get it properly kitted out and then we could operate independently. Right now Yana was hanging around at the station along with Rosie who has having her shooting lessons. Just as I was about to go Bella received a message. I read problem dad says this is a three man job (her dad knew who we were) but there's only you and me free.

What about Joseph and Paige? Bella replied

Her phone buzzed as she got an immediate 're out picking up our communication devices.

Bella looked at me and we both came to a realisation. I picked up my gun trident thing and Bella asked me "do you have time to help."

I nodded to her so she sent the message, It's ok I've found backup for us. We set off out of the house. Unfortunately we had to walk to Yana's house where she kept her motorbike. After that we headed to the city outskirts on Bumblebee. We got off the bike just as someone-who i assumed was Yana-flew down using her fire powers just as the Grimm surrounded us. They looked like wolves. "What are we supposed to do?" i asked in slight panic. "Just use your trident to shock them so me and Yana can take them out really easily." I nodded and started quickly jabbing my trident out at individual creatures. As soon as i did Bella would stab it with her katana or Yana would shoot it with either her flames or her bullets. We kept going until there were no Grimm left.

"Good work" Yana said "You've improved"

"You too" said Bella

"Who's the newbie?" Yana asked

"That's Nate aka Neptune" Bella said "and that reminds me" she said turning to me "Watch some RWBY. Try to find episodes that include you." I nodded in understanding.

Yana headed off back to the police station on her motorbike which left us stranded out here. Bella started walking until i called out to her "wait,i'll get Simon to bring the car." I texted Simon:I'm on the outskirts of the city. Can you pick me up? He replied: Sure. We waited 10 minutes and Simon arrived. We both got in the back of the car. "Let's go do the documents." Simon said "dude she'll hear." I informed him "she already knows"

"Besides why haven't you done the documents and why were you on the outskirts of the city?" I replied "there was a Grimm attack that needed three people and there were only two free so i stood in." Sun replied "Ok."


End file.
